Black Ice
by annathewolf27
Summary: When Anna gets in An accident, on her first day of being a senior in high school, she knows it can't get worse. Well until she finds out who she hit. Modern AU, Elsanna, don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I give up with copy pasting. Forget it. Buttt, brand new story!

"GET UP ANNA!" I heard someone pounding on my door, yelling at the top of there lungs. And of course, who other than Kristoff?

"If you don't get up, the chocolate chip pancakes will be gone!" He yelled. My tired eyes snapped open. Did he say _chocolate _chip pancakes? I scrambled out of bed and ran to the door. I opened it and in front of me stood my brother.

"Move, I need food!" I groaned. Kristoff smiled devilishly.

"Oops. I may have mixed up cereal with chocolate. My bad." He said, innocently throwing his hands in the air. I sighed and slammed the door in his face, causing him to let out a startled whimper.

"Asshole." I whispered.

"I heard that!" Kristoff sang through the door. I sighed and walked over to my closet. Yeah, yeah, senior year and I didn't pick out clothes for the first day. I regretted that decision now. I looked through my shirts, and picked out three. One was red with black sleeves, one was white with pink stripes, and the other wasn't even a shirt, but a blue and purple sweatshirt. I scanned over my options.

"Damn." I murmured. I walked over and grabbed my favorite pair of jeans, and pulled them on. I glared at the shirts before walking to the bathroom to deal with... Well from the shoulders up. I looked in the mirror to see my hair, ratted and poofed up. I grabbed brush and began raking it through my hair. After my hair didn't look like something made a nest in it, I washed the dried drool off my face. Yeah, gross. I looked back at my hair. It wasn't as bad as before, but it wasn't really good either. I sighed and began to put it in my signature twin braids. After I finished I stepped out of the bathroom, only to trip over Olaf, our Labrador retriever.

"Hurry up Anna, we have to go!" Kristoff yelled from downstairs. I sighed and pushed myself off of Olaf.

"Sorry boy, nothing personal." I said patting his head. He wagged his tail and ran downstairs. I ran into my room and slipped the sweatshirt on and grabbed my phone. I ran downstairs into to the kitchen. I grabbed my shoes and realized I didn't have socks.

"Fuck, my socks!" I silently cursed. I felt something hit the back of my head and turned to see a pair off socks on the floor in front of me.

"Thought you'd forget em." Kristoff said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and put them on before slipping into my tennis. As I walked outside, an autumn breeze blew my bangs and rustled the trees. Kristoff got into the red truck and started it. I hopped into the passenger seat and pulled my phone out. 7:36. Okay. Well, we may be a little late but, I'm never on time. The truck drove along, and when I giggled at the selfie Rapunzle sent me, Kristoff turned to look at me. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Shit!" The car made a sudden jerking turn, and my head flew forward. It missed the dash, but I had a pounding headache. I sat up to see if kristoff was okay. He was looking out the front windshield in terror. I followed his gaze to a crumpled up figure on the road. We just hit a person.

A/N okay. Hi. I'm Alyssa. Blah blah blah. Don't need to introduce myself. So, here it is, first chapter. Yep. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the car door and squirmed out of Kristoff's grip.

"Anna! Wait!" He yelled, undoing his seatbelt. I ignored him and ran to the person, laying on the road. I stepped out onto it and my feet slid out from beneath me. I fell backwards and landed on the sidewalk. Turning over, I lifted my hand up to the back of my head. No blood. I looked down to see a rather out of place occurrence. There was ice covering the road. I reached down to touch it. The cold tingled in my fingertips. I glanced over at the body. Standing up, I walked over to it, Careful not to slip again. I kneeled down and rolled the figure over. It was a girl. She had blonde hair pulled into braid, but you wouldn't have been able to tell if you were behind her, for she wore a hood. From falling onto the road, the girl had an ugly scratch on her cheek. Instinctively, I reached out and gently touched it. I saw the girl flinch. Her eyes slowly opened, and revealed ice blue irises. She stared up at me in what seemed shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded and tried standing up. Either her legs were weak or she had broken something, because she fell back to the ground.

"Woah, woah, don't get up. You may injure yourself further. We're calling an ambulance okay?" She nodded and layed back down on her back.

"Do you have parents we can call?" I asked her.

"They died." She responded bluntly. I shifted nerviously.

"Yeah, my parents died a year ago. They went on a cruise. And I really wanted to go, but I couldn't, and I guess it was a good thing too. I mean it probably doesn't seem like that now, because well we hit you with our car..." _do you seriously have to sound like a _total _psychopath?_ I looked back at the girl, her expression unreadable.

"Um, my name's Anna." I said. She shut her eyes.

"Elsa." She replied. I nodded and sat down on the sidewalk.

"Um, does it hurt a lot?" I asked._ she got bit my a car, of course it hurts. _I mentally face palmed.

"A bit yeah. That's why I'm laying on the ice, it helps ease the pain." She said. I nodded and glanced over at Kristoff who was nervously pacing by the car.

"Im tired." She whimpered. She was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Yeah I know, but try to stay awake." I whispered. She blindly reached her hand out. At first I thought something bad had happened, but I felt a cold hand touch mine, and then grab it. I stiffened.

"Uh..." I saw Elsa close her eyes again, and I realised she wanted something to keep her awake. I smiled slightly because she chose me. Of all things, she chose _me._

I heard the ambulance pull up and two medics rushed out with a stretcher. They gently lifted her body and layed it down. My hand was torn away from hers and she let out a broken hearted whimper. I felt terrible as the wheeled her away into the ambulance, her small body curling up in a ball. I walked around the truck to see Kristoff who was scratching the back of his head innocently.

"Guess we'll be late for school?"


	3. Chapter 3

And sadly, getting to School late has its cons. My first class, advanced English, was in the middle of the school and contained most of the insane nerd kids. I mean, I'm not one to judge but, it was awefull. There were no windows, and all but one of the seats were taken.

"Miss summers? Why are you late?" I heard a booming voice ask. There goes sneaking in...

"I uh, well I was, delayed..." I said, not turning to face the teacher.

"Thirty minutes delayed?" He asked.

"If you must know, I hit a person. With my car." I said. I heard the class burst into fits of laughter.

"Enough! Anna I'll be seeing you after class, understand?" I nodded and finally looked at him. He was very tall and wore a stripped sweat shirt, and despite his voice, he looked like a rather nice person. I quickly sat down in the last open seat and took out a notebook.

"Hey ginger snap." I heard someone say. I looked up from my notebook to see a rather handsome student in front of me.

"Um, hi, my name's Anna." I said, averting my gaze.

"Hans, but you can call me whatever you want." He said. I nodded and glanced back at his face. Are thoughs side burns? I was snapped out of my trance when I heard the bell ring. I shook my head and looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"So, see you around?" Hans said as he stood up.

"Uh, yeah, see you around." I mumbled as he left. I looked at the at the clock.

"Fuckkkkk..." I groaned.

"I heard that miss summers." The English teacher said from his desk.

"Now, why we're you late?" He asked me.

"I told you, I hit a person!" I said back.

"I don't have time for jokers, why did you come to class late?" He asked again. I huffed in iritance.

"No, I seriously hit a person." I said. The teachers face softened.

"Are you being serious?" He asked me. I was getting aggravated.

"Yes! I need to go or I'm going to be-" I was cut off by the bell. I clenched my teeth and looked at the door.

"Your dismissed." I was already out the door and running down the hallway. I stopped when I realised I had no idea where I was going. I took out my phone and went to my notes. Calculus.

"Fuck." I started to walk to the class, my feet dragging behind me. It was going to be a long day.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Call me!" Hans yelled as I walked away. I could hardly stop myself from scoffing. He had taken to calling me ginger snap, and I swear if I heard it one more time I was going to snap him. At least it was time to leave. And I had only a few sheets of homework. Anddd I had to walk home. I groaned when I saw Kristoff standing by the door, waiting for me.

"Hey. How was your day?" I heard him ask. I raised my eye brows and shook my head. Kristoff laughed and punched my shoulder.

"Heard Hans has taken a liking to you, huh?" He wriggled his eye brows back at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, his sideburns are ment to be on an old man living in the white house. Besides, if he calls me ginger snap, one more time..." I trailed off. Kristoff laughed and pushed me out the door. The sun bore down on us, lightly kissing my skin with its warmth.

"So, um, how's that girl?" I asked Kristoff. He shrugged his shoulders and opened his folder. He handed me a paper and I scanned the words.

"The hospital gave us a paper to pay for medical, poor girls got no parents." Kristoff said. The bill wasn't expensive, and they would be glad to cover the cost. The only thing was, this girl didn't have an adress to send the billing to. Actually, she didn't have a home according to this.

"Wait, kristoff, why do we have her records?" I asked in confusion. He bit his lip and nervously laughed.

"We may or may not be taking her under our care until she's well enough to be back in the live she lives. Damn, Anna, this girl is rumored to be in a GANG. Anna she doesn't even have a home, her parents are dead, she's been hit by a car, I mean, the least we can do is take care of her for a bit." Kristoff said.

"Well, uh, yah. Yes. I mean yes." I finally choked out. I gave the papers back and rubbed my face.

"So, uh, how do we pick her up?" I asked.

"About that... she's already here." Kristoff said as we walked up the steps to our house.

"Wait, WHAT?!" I unlocked the door and walked inside. Laying on the couch, with pale blond hair covering her face, was the girl we had hit with our car. She looked like she was sleeping, her chest gently rising and falling. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes ran down the delicate features.

"She's sleeping, you should wake her up and introduce yourself." Kristoff said.

"Her name's Elsa." He added, before disappearing into his room. I walked over to the couch and stood over her. I sighed, not wanting to wake her, and as if she read my mind, icy blue eyes shot open.


	4. Chapter 4

I froze. Her eyes bore into mine. Like ice. She breathed deeply, as if preparing to dive under the water. She looked around and slowly, steadily let the breath out.

"Why'd you bring me here?" She asked. Her voice was strong, but held a hint of fear, much different than the pain filled voice from before. I blink nimbly at the question.

"I um, well, kristoff, he, we're watching over you until your better." I said. I swear I saw her bare her teeth at me. She pushed herself of the couch and fell to the floor.

"Shit." She mumbled. I watched as Elsa attempted to get up, but instead fell back to the floor.

"C-can I help you?" I asked. She turned and shook her head, grabbing onto the couch. She dragged herself onto the cushions, laying back down.

"I shouldn't be here." She said more to herself. I shook my head.

"Where should you be?" I asked.

"Fighting. I abandoned my pack. I mean, like my group of friends. We got into a tussle with some jerks from school." She replied, her voice wavering ever so slightly. My brain screamed _lie _but it wasn't my business anyway.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"He'll if I know." She spat. Well someone's got an attitude.

"Look, I can't let you leave until your capable of at least walking. But now your going to fight some one? You'll get beaten to death in this state." I said back. I saw her sigh and rest her head on the arm of the couch.

"Look, girl, if they find out where I am, thell kill me, and kill _you. _On any other occasion, I wouldn't care, but your trying to help right? Well, then take me to my home at least?" She asked.

"Where's your home at?" I said back. Elsa looked up at me nervously.

"Uhm, on fifteenth street, there's an ally that leads to an abandoned hotel. And before you say that you won't leave me alone there, my p- my friends might be there." She said. I sighed.

"We can go there tomorrow, okay?" I ask. She looks like she's about to object, but then stops.

"Fine." Her voice is gruff.

"So, um, my name's Anna." I said.

"Elsa." She replied.

"I know." I felt Elsa stare at me. "I mean, kristoff told me."

"Look, I can't be making friends. I don't _want _to be making friends." She said. I almost gave up then. I know, pretty sad. I didn't know it then, but continuing to talk was the best decision of my life.

"Well, look, I do. So, can we try? Please?" I asked.

"Well, fine then. I'm Elsa, I like the color blue, I like sweat pants and tank tops, and I like girls." She finished. The last word was almost said with a sneer. I blinked for a moment, my eyes squinting.

"Oh, what, are you a homophobe?" She asked in a challenging voice. I blinked and shook my head.

"No, I mean, it's just, I didn't..." I shut up.

"Well that's me. Not very deep." She mumbled.

"Oh, well, um, I'm Anna, I love the color green, I guess I like all kinds of clothes... and I also have to say I like girls. But also guys. I mean, like... Yeah... Oh! And I'm more of a dog person. Favorite video game is call of duty ghosts, and my best friend is Kristoff. Really, he's my only true friend, but I hang with other people, you, know. I love Moutain dew because well duh, and my favorite food is Choclate, also because duh. Oh wow I've been talking a long time. This is annoying isn't it? I'll stop now..." I looked up to see a small smile on Elsa's face. I weakly smiled back at her and something flashed on her face and the smile disappeared. I tilted my head and looked into her blue eyes.

"I'm feeling tired." She mumbled. I nodded and stood up.

"Well, I'll be in my room then, if you need anything." I whispered.

"Wait, could..." She seemed to have to muster up some effort to talk.

"Could you stay?" She asked. I smiled and nodded, grabbing a blanket and throwing in out of the floor. I wrapped the top around me and looked up at Elsa, who was looking down at me.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight." I replied.


End file.
